Whose Name?
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: "If we were to get married, Jamesie, whose name would we take?"  "Well, Sirius, dahling, if we got married, I think we should take my name."  "Potter?" Sirius yelled out, wrinkling his nose and standing on the table.


"PRONGS!" Sirius yelled as he ran across the common room. James stood up, smiling and opened his arms for Sirius to jump into.

"PADFOOT!" And Sirius jumped into his brother's arms. James laughed happily and dropped Sirius on Remus's lap.

"Hello, Santa!" Sirius said, using his little boy voice as he wrapped his arms around Remus's neck. "For Christmas this year, I want a hippogriff and a pool full of Jello and and and… nuclear warfare and and-" Remus pushed Sirius off his lap, laughing.

"Why the _hell_ would you want nuclear warfare?" He asked with a smirk. "God, I don't even wanna think about what would happen if you and James landed your hands on nuclear warfare…" He shuddered. Sirius sighed, smiling and walked over to James and plopped down onto his lap.

"So, James, I was thinking-"

"Don't strain yourself there, Pads." James and Remus said in unison. Sirius glared at his brothers before continuing. He jumped off of James's lap and sat on the table.

"If we were to get married, Jamesie, whose name would we take?"

"Well, Sirius, _dahling, _if we got married, I think we should take my name."

"Potter?" Sirius yelled out, wrinkling his nose and standing on the table. Everyone looked over at him for a second before returning to what they were doing before; everyone was used to James and Sirius doing odd things. "Black is clearly a better name."

"Why is that, _Black_?" James smirked.

"Because, Jamesie, I think it sounds cooler. I mean, think about it- James Black." Sirius said.

"James Black?" James repeated. "No. Try Sirius Potter."

"Yeah, but think… I'm Sirius LEE Black!" Sirius laughed. "I can't be Sirius LEE Potter! That just sounds stupid."

"Pads, that's not your middle name." James pointed out.

"Your point?"

"Potter is a better name."

"Oh, what are they doing now?" Lily asked as she sat down next to Remus on the couch. Remus looked at her, smiling.

"They're trying to decide, if they were to get married, whose name they would take."

"Oh, they're getting married now?" Lily smirked.

"It appears so." Remus said, not taking his eyes off of his brothers.

"No, Potter! Black is a better name!"

"I thought you hated your parents…" James smirked. "Your whole family, for that matter…"

"That has nothing to do with this, Prongs!" Sirius argued.

"Potter is better, Padfoot!"

"No, it's not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Remus looked at Lily.

"How long do you think this'll go on for?" He smirked. Lily shrugged.

"Knowing them, it's probably gonna last all night."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! But how long do _you _ think it'll last?"

"I give them another hour or so."

"Ten Galleons, Lupin." Lily smirked, holding out her hand for Remus to shake.

"Oh, it's on, Evans." He smirked.

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"No, Sirius, you're being stupid."

"No, James, _you're_ being stupid."

"I'm serious-"

"No! James! You're not! _I'm_ Sirius!" James rolled his eyes at the old pun.

"Yeah, Sirius Potter."

"Sometimes I think they take their little bromance a little too far." Remus said to Lily. Lily nodded, smiling and shaking her head.

"But they're our boys and I wouldn't change them for anything."

"Nor would I." Remus agreed.

"It's James BLACK!"

"No! It's Sirius POTTER!"

"No! It's James BLACK!"

"No! It's Sirius POTTER!"

"No! It's James BLACK!"

"Oh my god! Sirius! You're being stupid! Potter is better!" James glared at his brother. "If we're getting married, we're taking MY name. NOT yours, you idiot!"

"That's impossible! The Great Sirius Black is NOT stupid, nor is he an idiot!"

"Sirius talks in the third person a lot, doesn't he?" Lily laughed, nudging Remus. He laughed.

"That he does." He shook his head.

"NO! The Amazingly Awesome James Potter is NEVER wrong; he knows EVERYTHING!"

"James also talks in the third person a lot, too, doesn't he?" Lily smiled. Remus laughed.

"They hang out with each other too much."

"I almost never see them without the other!"

"Well… Not when James is having his personal time with his Lily." Remus laughed, nudging Lily. She nodded.

"This is true." Lily smiled. "It'd be a little weird if Sirius was there when we.. you know.." Lily smirked. Remus's eyes widened.

"DUDE!" He yelled. "I DID NOT wanna hear that!"

"I'm just sayin'." Lily laughed, turning her attention back to her boys.

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"POTTER!"

"BLACK!"

"Oh, they're back to that again…" Lily laughed.

"It's over, Sirius!" James yelled. "If you don't take my name when we get married, then… I don't wanna get married at all!"

Remus and Lily burst out laughing.

"NO! James!" Sirius ran after James. "Baby! I'll take your name!"

"Oh my, my, my." Lily laughed. "Only James and Sirius."

"They really do take their bromance too far." Remus shook his head, smiling.

"What are we gonna name our kids?" They heard James ask from the other side of the common room. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh god." She laughed. "Here they go again…"


End file.
